


When it's done and over with

by Akilest_Heel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akilest_Heel/pseuds/Akilest_Heel
Summary: Basically a cheating Kuroo and a mess Tsukishima





	When it's done and over with

Tsukishima can't breathe. More like, he was choked up by his flooding thoughts affecting his whole body. He didn't want to believe. Hell, he even wanted to burn it for the sake of denying what he had seen.

But it was real. It hurt him, but gods, it was real. It was real and it's making him harder to breathe. He let out a sob, clutching his phone tightly to his chest. The phone containing the evidence of treachery his ever-loving boyfriend committed.

He knew what was happening. He wasn't stupid. But he was, wasn't he? If he wasn't so stupid he wouldn't let this betrayal linger. It was foolish. To discard every warning his mind and heart send because he was foolishly in love with this man who cannot even love him back fully.

So here they are. Tsukishima in his most vulnerable state. And Kuroo in his most defensive.

"That wasn't real, baby, believe me. Maybe it was photoshoppped, you know I could never do it with Oikawa..."

"Please stop lying to me, Tetsu" Tsukishima sobs grew louder. He couldn't stop himself. Fuck, if he only knew this was gonna be their end, he would have never gone through it.

He saw Kuroo sighed in annoyance. Like he was done with him. Like talking to him was pointless. Like he was just a person not worthy to waste words.

**_It hurt_**.

"Tsukki. Please whoever sent that must want to cause a rift between us..." Kuroo's voice is rough, a bit raspy. His gaze is hardened, furrowed brows and narrowed eyes.

Tsukishima sobs even harder. **_Oh Tetsu..._ ** "It wasn't sent to me."

Kuroo's face went slack. He stilled, shoulders tense. "What are you..."

"I took that picture myself, Tetsurou"

Kuroo paled. He started stammerring. "N-no... you said you w-weren't there. Y-you were sick that day."

Tsukishima felt like he'd been stabbed a million times. His admission even hurt more than it should.

He started to laugh. He was crying but he started laughing. His breath came out short and rapid gasps, but he didn't stop laughing. Kuroo looked at him like he was crazy. Is he though? At this point, Tsukishima doesn't know anymore.

"Tsukki..."

Tsukishima smirked. He wiped the tears out of his face.

"Kei."

Kuroo visibly flinched at the raspiness of his voice. Ah, he was rather thirsty though. All that crying dehydrated him.

"You used to call me Kei." Tsukishima smiled bitterly. He approached Kuroo. The older tensed. Is he going to slap him? Punch him? Stab him?

No. Tsukishima didn't do any of that. Instead, he caressed Kuroo's cheek lovingly. He gaze into Kuroo's eyes lovingly. He studied Kuroo's face lovingly. He eyed Kuroo's lips lovingly.

It was a fraction of second - Tsukishima was looking at him passionately then he was suddenly pulled into a kiss. A simple chaste kiss, where Tsukishima poured all his heart into.

Kuroo was frozen. He let Tsukishima kiss him. He was too stunned to kiss back. He was perplexed, annoyed, and somehow miserable.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, until Tsukishima pulled away. He removed his glasses. They were wet and foggy because of the crying and kissing. Tsukishima wiped the lens with the hem of his shirt. Kuroo still hasn't say a word.

He walked away from Kuroo, gathered his wits and went to their - Kuroo's room - to retrieve a duffel bag and a backpack. He proceeded to the door, without so much looking at Kuroo.

He was about to turned the knob when a hand grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Kuroo asked through gritted teeth. "Where are you going?"

Tsukishima blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then he slowly pulled his arm away from Kuroo's grasp. He sneered.

"None of your business, Kuroo-san," Tsukishima said bitterly. "Not anymore."

Tsukishima walked away as soon as he said it leaving a dumbfounded Kuroo. As he was walking away, tears came dripping down again.

He wonders what his life would have been if he hadn't found about Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> So I sort of want to bully Kuroo right now *insert crazy laugh*


End file.
